Underneath the mistletoe
by so-damn-mishalicious
Summary: Another Oneshot: It's the guardians first christmas together and Peter tries to spread some christmas spirit in his very own way. Rocket's not so happy about that! Warning: RockStar/Pocket fluff, minor swearing, humanoid!Rocket


_Well... it's nearly christmas and it feels like spring to me : no seasonal spirit as I'm all too busy... so I wrote this for my friend and me to maybe get in the mood... we'll see.._

"What Quill liked about Xandar the most were the seasons. Similiar to his own beloved Earth they had the same changes during the year including the cold, harsh months of winter which were dominated by chilly winds and lots and lots of snow. They covered the landscape as well as the Milano in a glittering white mantle and Peter loved it like a little excited child. Rocket not so much.

"What's so special about that flarking snow? It's cold, it's wet and it's totally overrated!" the raccoon grumbled beneath a thick layer of clothes, a woolen scarf covering half of his face and a hat to protect his still sensitive ears. Even after being hit by some gross alien goo transforming him into a humanoid (but still with his carnal features like ears and tail) he suffered from the cold the most. His nose was running nearly permanently, his ears hurt from the cold air... in one word: disgusting.

The brunette besides him lost nothing of his bright shit eating grin as he nudged the shoulder of his companion. "Oh c'mon Rocket! Don't be such a grumpy cat - it's nearly christmas and your taking down all the seasonal spirit!"

The Raccoon huffed as the snow crunched loudly beneath their shoes. Gamora had send them into the inner districts to get some more supplies for this strange "christmas" thingy their captain was forcing them into. He had not even the slightest of an idea what the whole fuss was about - but he knew exactly they would surrender to the sad puppy look of Quill when denied his crazy terran traditions so they let him have this. He still regretted it somehow... all this emotional stuff really wasn't his area!

"Just keep talking about all dat yadda yadda spirit I'm my usual asskicking me and you gotta live with it."

He had hoped a least to get a slightly annoyed reaction out of his teammate but he just kept smiling like a maniac. Stupid unnerving humie!

"Just wait until the Milano is all decorated and ready for her first christmas with the team! Even a grinch like you won't be able to withhold himself from all the love in the air forever!"

Rocket didn't know what a grinch was - but he knew it was useless trying to comprehend all those terran "pop culture references" as Quill called them and he didn't bother to ask. He just wanted to get back into the warmth of his room, hoping that maybe his numb toes would come back to life.

Their return went smoothly - he thew his share of supplied into Gamoras more or less waiting hands and made a dash towards his quarters in the vain hope to escape this madness that was supposed to be a "holy day" or something on Terra. He settled onto his bed and restarted tinkering on what he left behind earlier - nothing of real importance but something to pass the time - and as he had no way of tracking time the most gruesome music blared through the vents after what could be hours.

_"Last christmas I gave you heart but the very next day you gave it away..."_

Pressing his hand over his ears to prevent possible long lasting damage of the sappy music he made his way back to the common room where the brunette seemed to have the time of his life. "Rocket! There you are! Just in time to help me with the mistletoes!".

"Turn down the music you dork! I can't hear a word you say!" he barked over the music and with a disgruntled huff the other went over to the control board, lowering the volumes to an almost tolerable level. But only almost - as tolerable would have meant to have no of this gross music at all.

The pilot didn't seem to be all to bothered of this change as he rubbed his hands in a gesture of victory. "So what do you think? Looks pretty nice eh?" he said gesturing to the room they stood in.

It looked nice Rocket had to admit. Only a few lights tinted the room in a warm glow, making it homely and relaxing. Somehow he even decorated the visible surfaces in a fake layer of the hated snow adding more sparkling to their otherwise scarce room. Again he didn't get the thing with all the red and the green - and those strange little figures with wings and hats but obviously Quill did know how to make his job.

The raccoon crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. "Well not much more of a garbage bin then most of the time... but I thought it would be worse..."

"Well garbage bins are something you're familiar with aren't ya?!" the teasing smile on Peter's voice couldn't only be seen but also heard and Rocket felt some blood rushing to his face. Stupid humie with his winning smiles and that cocky attitude.

"So - back to the topic: Are you helping me with the mistletoes? I need some long nice legs besides mine to give this a final touch! And don't ask me to find Groot - he's far to busy admiring his new seasonal decoration and he's a goddamn great looking christmas tree!"

The mechanic buried his face into his hands - a clear image of little Groot in his mind covered in small lights and other things, smiling like the goodhearted fool he was and refusing to give it back even if this all was over... great just great...

And somehow he ended up holding the ladder while the legendary Star-Lord himself hung up green twig thingies all over the ship singing to the beats of the still playing music.

_"oh the weather outside is frightful but the fire's so delightful and as we've got no place to go - let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

Giving one of the bundles a last nudge Peter seemed satisfied and came down the steps to stand besides him, nearly reaching the height of his shoulders with his own. He turned to his comrade with a playful smile that seemed to hold a depper meaning.

"Well that's all! Now we have to wait and see... oh look! We're standing beneath the mistletoe!"

The ex bounty hunter totally didn't buy the suprised expression the other was making and was just about to remind him that they put the flarking thing there just seconds ago as soft lips touched his. He froze completely over -brain and heart running a million miles a second as his best friend (that he might have a tiny crush on and maybe was the reason he didn't want to be a furry monster freak again) kissed im tenderly. Not able to react in time it was already over and they were separated again.

"Well - merry christmas to you Rocket!" the terran chirped with a goofy smile on his face while striding to the kitchen and inquiring noisely how the cookies were doing (Gamoras was so definitely going to murder him).

Meanwhile Rocket stood where he was left and touched his lips with his trembling fingers. What could that mean? Just kissing a guy - him of all people! - wasn't to be expected of their leader besides his strange ways of handling things. On the other side this would imply...

No! No no no! Shaking his head furiosly he combed through his hair with his finger trying to get a logical conclusion out of all this. They stood there and Quill was blaberring about this mistlethings and then-

The mistletoe! Raising his head to the plant hanging from the ceiling he shot the offensive bundle a glare. So this was the reason? Some twisted terran tradition caused this emotional disaster for him? And stupid Star-Dork even had the nerves to laugh into his face about this!

/Well.../ Rocket thought not taking his gaze from the evil little thing, /two can play this game.../

-FIN-

Merry christmas everyone! I take no responsibility for correct lyrics xD and some humanoid!Rocket because that's the only way ship those guys!


End file.
